Por un Futuro Mejor
by FairyQueen72
Summary: La vida de la mayoría de los jinchurikis no es fácil, está llena de dolor y sufrimiento departe de la gente que los rodea. Kurama sabe muy bien esto, pero cuando el daño a su jinchuriki e hija adoptiva la deja al borde de la muerte, el poderoso bijuu no piensa tolerarlo más y decide hacer algo al respecto. Los ningen no tienen idea de lo que han probocado.
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Título:** Por un Futuro Mejor.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Nagisa (Fem Naruto) x Gaara.

**Género:** Acción / Amistad / Aventura.

**Historia UA.**

**Resumen.**

La vida de la mayoría de los jinchurikis no es fácil, está llena de dolor y sufrimiento departe de la gente que los rodea. Kurama sabe muy bien esto, pero cuando el daño a su jinchuriki e hija adoptiva la deja al borde de la muerte, el poderoso bijuu no piensa tolerarlo más y decide hacer algo al respecto. Los ningen no tienen idea de lo que han probocado.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Nagisa (Fem Naruto) tiene una hermana gemela.

**Narración en letra normal.**

**Diálogos entre los personajes entre comillas.**

**Pensamientos en Cursiva.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** el Manga y anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todo es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, solo los personajes Oc son míos.

**NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA**

Prólogo.

**NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA**

Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En la aldea shinobi (ninja) de Konohagakure No Sato (aldea oculta en las hojas) un gran desastre aconteció hace ya 5 años, el Kyuubi no Yoko uno de los nueve bijuus (bestias con cola) y el más poderoso entre ellos, atacó la aldea sin aparente razón alguna dejando muerte y destrucción a su paso. Cientos de Shinobis trataron de detener a la inmensurable criatura, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues cada uno de ellos caía muerto o herido ante los implacables ataques del kitsune (zorro).

No fue hasta que el líder de la aldea Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage (cuarta sombra de la hoja) intervino. Con la ayuda de Gamabunta el jefe de la invocación de los sapos, Minato logró someter al Kyuubi y haciendo uso de su famosa técnica el Hiraishin (jutsu del dios trueno volador) transportó así al Kyuubi y selló a la bestia en sus dos hijas dividiendo el alma y el chacra de la criatura.

A su hija menor Tsukiumi se le otorgó el chacra y a la mayor de las gemelas Nagisa se le fue sellada el alma del kitsune. El Shinigami (dios de la muerte) se fue después de cumplir la petición de Minato para sellar al Kyuubi tomando como ofrenda las máscaras otorgadas por la deidad al casi extinto clan Uzumaki hace muchos años atrás.

YAsí fue como la aldea se salvó de la total aniquilación y con el pasar de los años la estabilidad volvió aunque fue a costa de una pequeña niña pelirroja la cual fue rechazada y abandonada en un orfanato por sus padres al creer que el alma del Kyuubi no Yoko había tomado posesión del cuerpo de su hija a causa de que la niña cuando se molestaba, sus ojos azules cambiaban a un rojo escarlata y su pupila se volvía hendida como las del kitsune y comenzaba a emitir una presencia maligna suceso que horrorizaba a Minato y Kushina. Dicha pequeña era la tierna Nagisa Uzumaki, que desde la edad de 2 años comenzó a sufrir bajo los maltratos de todos los habitantes de Konoha, puesto que la noticia de lo que creían sus padres se había filtrado a toda la aldea y sin dudar de su Hokage, toda la gente de Konoha empezó a descargar su furia hacia la pequeña niña por lo ocurrido ese trájico 10 de octubre.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Salto de tiempo, 3 años después.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Una hermosa niña de largos cabellos rojo escarlata, que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos con un mechón de cabello que tapaba la mitad de su ojo derecho, piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos de color azul zafiro, rasgos faciales finos y de baja estatura para sus 5 años de edad, vestía una simple camisa naranja y unos shorts de color negro, caminaba temblando de miedo por las calles de Konoha temiendo que como pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, alguien la fuera a atacar y más ahora que no tenía ningún lugar donde esconderse ya que la matrona del orfanato donde vivía la había echado sin ninguna razón hace unas horas.

Ya era de noche y a cada paso que daba, su miedo aumentaba, repentinamente, detrás de ella escuchó muchos pasos y el grito de un aldeano a lazar que decía.

"¡Miren, ahí va el demonio, atrápenlo!"

Comenzando a correr lo más rápido que podía y con la vista un poco nublada por las lágrimas que salían por el temor que sentía al escuchar al grupo de aldeanos corriendo a sus espaldas mientras soltaban uno que otro insulto contra ella, la pequeña Nagisa finalmente cayó al duro asfalto a causa de un kunai que fue lanzado en su pierna izquierda enterrándose profundamente en esta.

Con sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros, los pocos aldeanos y uno que otro shinobi ebrio entre el grupo, insultaban y se burlaban de la niña mientras que le daban golpes y la apuñalaban en varias partes de su diminúto cuerpo.

Uno de los shinobis completamente decidido a terminar con la vida de la pelirroja esa noche, sacó uno de sus kunai y lo enterró muy cerca del corazón de la pelirroja haciendo que esta soltara un grito de agonía e instantes después, la niña quedó inerte en el suelo con sangre saliendo de casi todo su cuerpo gracias a las diversas heridas hechas en el.

Bajo las felicitaciones y elogios de los demás aldeanos, el shinobi se marchó con el grupo de aldeanos para celebrar la muerte del demonio que con su existencia atormentaba sus vidas.

Sin saberlo ellos, en un lugar oscuro detrás de altos barrotes de metal, un par de ojos rojos que destilaban infinita maldad, se estrechaban emitiendo más malicia si eso era posible, al ver a la misma pequeña delante de él llorando desconsolada mientras abrazaba una de sus enormes patas.

_Esto no se va a quedar así, los aldeanos de Konoha pagarán su osadía_, pensaba furibundo el colosal kitsune.

**NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA**

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**Significado de los Nombres.**

Nagisa: la orilla del mar.

Tsukiumi: luna de mar.

¿Review Please?


	2. Chapter2: Serias Revelaciones

**Título:** Por un Futuro Mejor.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Nagisa (Fem Naruto) x Gaara.

**Género:** Acción / Amistad / Aventura / Familia.

**Historia UA.**

**Resumen.**

La vida de la mayoría de los jinchurikis no es fácil, está llena de dolor y sufrimiento departe de la gente que los rodea. Kurama sabe muy bien esto, pero cuando el daño a su jinchuriki e hija adoptiva la deja al borde de la muerte, el poderoso bijuu no piensa tolerarlo más y decide hacer algo al respecto. Los ningen no tienen idea de lo que han probocado.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Nagisa (Fem Naruto) tiene una hermana gemela.

**Respondiendo Review.**

**Dlmauricio19:** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Me anima mucho tu review :D

Aquí tienes otro cap.

**Narración en letra normal.**

**Diálogos entre los personajes entre comillas.**

**Pensamientos en Cursiva.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** el Manga y anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todo es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, solo los personajes Oc son míos.

**NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA**

Capítulo 1: Reuniones y Serias Revelaciones.

**NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA**

Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de que la pequeña Nagisa se quedara totalmente dormida en el costado derecho de Kurama, este la acomodó cuidadosamente y con un gran esfuerzo, el gran Kitzune tomó poseción del cuerpo de la niña. Solo hacía esto, para llevarla a un lugar seguro, no fuera que algún otro aldeano o shinobi viera el cuerpo de la niña y decidiera quemarlo o peor...

Controlando el diminuto cuerpo de Nagisa, que ya estaba casi curado en su totalidad, Exceptuando la puñalada en el pecho que el shinobi le había probocado a la pelirroja que todavía estaba en proceso de sanación, el poderoso Bijuu se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia un lugar escondido y solitario en el que el cuerpo de su Jinchūriki estuviese seguro, ya que la niña seguía dormida en el paisaje mental, además no podía tomar posesión de ella por mucho tiempo, ya que su Yoki (energía demoníaca) era muy fuerte para el frájil cuerpo infantil.

Llegando a una zona abandonada a las fronteras de la aldea, el Kyuubi tomó asiento contra un árbol y volvió al espacio mental en donde Nagisa continuaba dormida.

Con una de sus colas, levantó suavemente a la pequeña pelirroja y cerrando los ojos, se concentró profundamente y al abrir los ojos, el Kyuubi se encontraba frente a ocho sombras un poco más pequeñas que él, en un espacio totalmente blanco.

"¿Por qué hemos sido convocados aquí?", dijo una de las criaturas que tenía el aspecto de un mono gigante con voz confundida.

"Yo lo que quiero saber es... ¡quién demonios nos convocó!", exclamó otra de las criaturas, esta tenía la forma de un tanuki (mapache japonés).

"Yo fui el que los trajo a todos aquí. Habló con voz severa y muy seria el Kyuubi llamando la atención de las otras ocho criaturas. ¿Hay algún problema con eso Shukaku?"

El mencionado iba a gritarle a su hermano mayor que sí había un problema, pero se detuvo al ver la mortal mirada que llevaba el poderoso Kitsune y sabiamente se quedó callado.

Siendo el más tranquilo y diplomático entre los nueve Bijuus, el Yonbi hizo la pregunta a la que todos los allí reunidos querían la respuesta.

"¿Kurama, para que nos has llamado?"

Los e llamado aquí para preguntarles si se unirán a mí en busca de nuestra libertad y la de nuestros Jinchūrikis". Dijo este serio bajo la mirada asombrada e incrédula de los demás presentes.

"¡Jajajaja, hermano, no digas estupideses !, ¿es enserio?, ¿para salvar a los insignificantes ningen que nos tienen sellados dentro suyo?", se mofó Shukaku ante lo antes dicho por el Kitsune.

"¡Oye, nosotros estamos aquí también !", exclamó con furia una bella joven de cabello rubio que llevaba el hitai-ate de Kumogakure (aldea oculta en la nube) y que se encontraba de pie junto al Nibi.

"Oh, ya se me había olvidado de que los ningen vinieron junto con nosotros". Habló el Rokubi, una de las nueve criaturas gigantes, aunque él a diferencia de los otros, tenía la apariencia de una babosa.

"Eso es lo de menos ahora. Habló nuevamente el Kyuubi. Aunque suene Ridículo lo que les acabo de proponer, es por una buena razón".

"Pues si es así, habla hermano". Respondió ahora la Nanabi.

Kurama asintiendo en acuerdo, informaba serio.

"Madara Uchiha sigue vivo o alguien está suplantando su identidad. Él por medio del maldito Sharingan, tomó contról sobre mí e hizo que yo atacara Konoha hace 5 años"

"¿Y eso que significa?, ¿en qué nos afecta a nosotros?", habló Shukaku desinteresado.

"Significa, que así como el Uchiha logró tomar control sobre Kurama, también lo puede hacer con nosotros". Dijo serio el Yonbi alarmando con lo que dijo a Bijuus y Jinchurikis por igual.

"Así es. Confirmó Kurama . Lo peor de todo, es que dicho Uchiha sigue libre por allí, pues ni el maldito Yondaime usando su mejor técnica, pudo hacerle daño".

Eso si dejó a todos shockeados sobretodo a los Jinchurikis de Iwa, quienes vieron en la tercera guerra shinobi el debastador alcance que tenía el Hiraishin en manos de Namikaze Minato.

"Hermano, ¿ese uchiha no lleva por casualidad una máscara naranja de espiral?", preguntó el Sanbi nervioso.

"Sí, ese mismo es". Respondió Kurama alarmado.

"¡Ese maldito es el que está controlando a Yagura y por consiguiente a mí!", exclamó el Sanbi furioso.

"¡Qué"!,, exclamaron todos atónitos.

Un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos rosáceos caminó delante del Sanbi y comenzó a explicarles a todos su precaria situación y la del Bijuu que el portaba, respondiendo así el porqué había iniciado la purga de líneas de sangre en Kiri.

"Gracias a que estamos en este paisaje mental,, nos encontramos por el momento libres de la influencia del Uchiha". Dijo Isobu con voz grave.

"Pero en cuanto salgamos de aquí... bueno...". Prosiguió Yagura lo dicho por Isobu dejando las palabras flotando en el silencioso lugar.

"!Maldita sea, debemos hacer algo, no solo tenemos que soportar estar encerrados en alguien más, si no que también ahora tenemos sobre nuestras cabezas a un loco Uchiha que puede disponer de nosotros bajo la manipulación mental!", exclamó frustrada Matatabi.

"Debemos aliarnos, esto ya no se trata de la rivalidad entre las aldeas y el rencor entre nosotros los Jinchurikis y los Bijuus, si no de nuestra propia seguridad y supervivencia". Dijo Roshi el Jinchūriki del Yonbi con voz grave.

"El ningen tiene razón, esto nos afecta a todos, sobre todo a los Jinchurikis de Ichibi, Nanabi y Kyuubi que todavía son pequeños niños que no saben defenderse aún". Contestó el Hachibi quien se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación entre sus hermanos y los ningen al igual que Killer B su Jinchuriki cosa muy extraña en el comportamiento de este último, pues solía ser muy alegre y entusiasta, pero dadas las circunstancias...

Todas las miradas se posaron en los tres pequeños, quienes jugaban aún lado de Kurama alegremente tras Nagisa despertar y bajar del lomo del Kitsune cuando Fu la Jinchuriki del Nanabi la invitó a jugar con ella mientras los demás hablaban y al ver a las dos al tímido gaara el Jinchūriki del Ichibi, lo animaron a unirse a ellas en el juego.

Algunas miradas se enternecieron ante la adorable escena y nuevamente todos los mayores se centraron en la charla pendiente.

"Es por eso que les digo que tenemos que aliarnos, aunque a muchos no nos guste, necesitamos el uno del otro para salir de este problema. Hermanos, ustedes saben bien que pasará si alguien nos llegara a unir a todos y tengo la corazonada de que eso es lo que ese hombre quiere pues alguno de sus pensamientos se me fueron mostrados mientras estaba bajo el genjutsu creado por el sharingan y todo lo que pude ver apunta a esa conclusión".

"¿C... cómo?, por favor Kurama... dinos que eso no es verdad...". Dijo Matatabi muy asustada mirando a su hermano.

"Mucho me temo que esa es la verdad Matatabi". Dijo Kurama serio.

"Disculpen la interrupción, pero, ¿podrían decirnos de qué están hablando que los tiene a todos tan alterados?", preguntó Nii Yugito la Jinchūriki del Nibi no Nekomata (gato de dos colas).

Los otros Jinchurikis con excepción de los tres pequeños que seguían jugando, también expresaban las mismas miradas de curiosidad que la rubia.

Las nueve colosales criaturas se miraron con gravedad y luego posaron esas miradas en sus contenedores y tomando la palabra, Son Goku comenzó a dar una larga explicación de el como antes todos ellos formaban parte de una sola criatura de poder inmenso llamado el Juubi (el diez colas) y como dicha poderosa criatura casi exterminó a todos los seres sobre la tierra, pues solo vivía para matar todo lo que se cruzase en su camino y el como el Rikudou Sennin luchó contra dicho ser hasta derrotarlo y sellarlo en él, pero al ver que era muy poderoso para ser contenido y también por seguridad, el Rikudou dividió al ser en nueve criaturas a las que él personalmente les dio nombre y forma... ellos, los nueve Bijuus.

"Por Kami...". Fue lo único que pudo decir Roshi ante lo revelado. Se encontraba entre asombrado y horrorizado al igual que el resto de los hombres y mujeres que habían escuchado el relato del Yonbi, el solo pensar que podría existir un ser más terrible e imparable que las poderosas criaturas frente a ellos era algo muy aterrador.

Después de esa terrible bomba lanzada a todos, el grupo decidió reunirse cada tres días sin decirle nada a nadie y planear como salir de sus aldeas para entrenar juntos y poder protegerse contra la futura amenaza del supuesto Uchiha Madara.

Kurama llamó a Nagisa, para marcharse y triste la pequeña se despidió de sus nuevos amigos, aunque esa tristesa se fue cuando Kurama le dijo a la pequeña que los volvería a ver en tres días y así los dos salieron del paisaje mental compartido.

"Otousan, ¿pronto nos iremos de aquí como me lo prometiste?, sí kit", lo haremos. **Con apoyo de sus hermanos o no, él sacaría a su kit de Konoha así fuese lo último que hiciese**, pensó decidido el kitsune.

"Mi pequeña kit, siempre te protegeré". Dijo Kurama mirando con una suave sonrisa que solo reservaba para su musume (hija) plasmada en su rostro a la pequeña pelirroja.

"Con una adorable sonrisa de felicidad, Nagisa asintió abrazando contenta una de las patas del Kyuubi.

"Gracias Otousan, te quiero". Dijo la niña con la voz un poco atenuada a causa de que su rostro estaba escondido en el pelaje del kitsune.

"Yo igual kit". Respondió éste.

**NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** En el siguiente capítulo frágiles lealtades se romperán y la historia dará un giro de 360 grados que alarmará a todas las Naciones Elementales, sobre todo a las cinco Naciones principales y a una organización secreta.

**Fin de N-A.**

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Por un Futuro Mejor

**Título:** Por un Futuro Mejor.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Nagisa (Fem Naruto) x Gaara.

**Género:** Acción / Amistad / Aventura / Familia.

**Historia UA.**

**Resumen.**

La vida de la mayoría de los jinchurikis no es fácil, está llena de dolor y sufrimiento departe de la gente que los rodea. Kurama sabe muy bien esto, pero cuando el daño a su jinchuriki e hija adoptiva la deja al borde de la muerte, el poderoso bijuu no piensa tolerarlo más y decide hacer algo al respecto. Los ningen no tienen idea de lo que han probocado.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Nagisa (Fem Naruto) tiene una hermana gemela.

**Respondiendo Review.**

**dlmauricio19:** gracias por tus consejos. Los tomé en cuenta y espero que con los cambios que hice en la escritura se distingan mejor los pensamientos de los diálogos. :)

Saludos.

**Roder:** ¡Genial!, me alegro que te guste la historia. Me gusta mucho la pareja Gaara x fem Naruto y quería mucho escribir una historia propia sobre este emparejamiento y todos los demás jinchurikis. Seguí tu consejo. Espero que me quedara bien jeje.

Saludos.

Narración en letra normal.

Diálogos entre los personajes entre comillas.

Pensamientos en Cursiva.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** el Manga y anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todo es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, solo los personajes Oc son míos.

**NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA**

Capítulo 2: Por un Futuro Mejor.

**NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA**

Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kurama se encontraba algo ancioso. _Ya habían pasado dos largos días desde la reunión con sus hermanos y los demás Jinchurikis y su pequeña kit ya había pasado por tres intentos más de asesinatos departe de los aldeanos. Si las cosas seguían así, no soportaría mucho y sin dudarlo, sacaría a su kit de Konoha. Ya no permitiría que los malditos aldeanos le hiciesen más daño a su musume._

_Por el momento, sería paciente hasta el día de mañana que se encontraría nuevamente con sus hermanos._

_Realmente esperaba que los __Jinchurikis de éstos optaran por desertar de sus respectivas aldeas, ya que juntos serían una fuerza muy difícil de detener._

_Bueno, no le quedaba más que esperar._

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nagisa agena a los pensamientos de Kurama, Sonreía contenta sosteniendo fuertemente un rollo de ninjutsu, que había encontrado en uno de los campos de entrenamiento que ese día se mantuvo vacío. Ya llevaba rato recolectando dichos pergaminos, pues quería comenzar su entrenamiento shinobi lo más pronto posible. Por suerte para ella, la mayoría de los aldeanos de Konoha, estaban entretenidos en los preparativos del próximo cumpleaños de la hija del Yondaime Hokage, como para prestarle la suficiente atención, más no quería tentar a la suerte, y trataba lo más que podía, pasar desapercibida por los lugares menos concurridos de la aldea, para que no la dañasen de nuevo y su Otousan no hiciese una masacre dominado por la furia y eso provocase que se metiesen en graves problemas.

Al ver Nagisa que ya iba cayendo la noche y sería peligroso para ella andar en las calles de la aldea tan tarde, temerosa, ella se encaminó hacia el bosque de la muerte, en donde había tenido que irse a vivir, pues era más seguro estar allí que dentro de la aldea. A pesar de que el sombrío bosque estaba repleto de peligrosas criaturas devora hombres, a ella, solo le bastaba soltar un poco del terrible instinto asesino de su Otousan para auyentarlas, ya que su instinto de supervivencia les daba a conocer quien era el depredador más peligroso en la zona.

Llegando sin ningún problema a la cueva que había elegido para vivir, Nagisa entró en ella y se recostó en una cama improvisada que hizo con algunas hojas y se acostó a dormir, pero antes de conciliar el sueño, la Jinchuriki pelirroja escuchó que su Otousan la llamaba.

"¿Qué sucede otousan?". Preguntó ella curiosa a través del vínculo mental que compartían.

"Kit, siento que uno de mis hermanos está intentando ponerse en contacto con nosotros y a juzgar por la urgencia en que lo está haciendo, ha de haber ocurrido algo importante". Respondió Kurama tenso.

"¡Pues que esperamos Otousan, vamos!", respondió Nagisa ansiosa, esperaba que todos estuvieran bien-

"Bien kit".

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En el Paisaje Mental Compartido...

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El llanto desconsolado de una niña fue lo primero que escucharon Kurama y Nagisa al llegar al espacio mental que compartían con los otros Bijuus y Jinchurikis. La pequeña ojiazul miró a su alrededor buscando a Fu, la unica otra niña de casi su edad en el grupo, pues Gaara era un niño, y por fin, la encontró siendo abrazada por Yugito.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido con tu Jinchuriki Choumei?". Preguntó Kurama serio ante la tensa situación, pues el podía ver la furia plasmada en todos los rostros de sus hermanos y los Jinchurikis de cada uno.

"¡Los malditos aldeanos intentaron matar a Fu y algunos shinobis quisieron...!, ¡quisieron...!", la furia de la Nanabi, era tanta que no podía ni terminnar lo que quería decir, pero no era necesario, pues Yugito terminó lo que quería decir con su voz cargada de odio.

"Intentaron abusar de Fu".

Kurama gruñó escalofriántemente, pues eso le recordaba a las veces que los despreciables ningen de Konoha quisieron hacerle lo mismo a su kit, pero el asco que ellos le tenían a la niña había sido más fuerte y no se atrevieron a hacerlo y si tan solo lo hubieran intentado..., tirando toda precaución al demonio, él los habría hecho pedazos.

"No más..., no se ustedes, pero yo ya no pienso tolerar más el abuso de los aldeanos. Me iré de Kumo y no me importa cuanto me tarde o con quien tenga que pelear para tener mi libertad, lo haré y buscaré un sitio en el que pueda vivir en paz". dijo Yugito cansada de todo.

"Finalmente, alguien que habla con sensatez. Yo también planeo sacar a mi kit de Konoha, ya ha sufrido lo suficiente a manos de esos ningen". Dijo Kurama serio.

"Pienso hacer lo mismo,". Dijo Shukaku asombrando a varios de los presentes. "Gaara casi fue asesinado ayer por uno de sus parientes, pero a causa de la protección de arena que le brindo, sigue vivo. Físicamente está bien, sin embargo mentalmente, no podría decir lo mismo".

Todas las miradas se posaron en el pequeño Gaara, quien no miraba a nadie, y tenía la mirada perdida y sus brazos alrededor de él mismo.

"¿Gaara?". Habló Nagisa al borde del llanto al ver a su otro amigo en ese estado, pero él pequeño pelirrojo no reaccionó a su llamada, solo continuó así, encerrado en sí mismo.

Roshi observó con tristesa los intentos de Nagisa que trataba y fracasaba de sacar de su trance a Gaara. El Jinchuriki del Yonbi cerró sus ojos pensando, _tan pequeños y ya pasando por tal dolor. No debería ser así._ Tomándo su decisión, abrió los ojos y dijo con boz firme, "me uniré a Yugito-san en su travesía, para nuestras aldeas no somos más que sus perros de ataque. Yo también estoy cansado de la vida miserable que ellos nos dan. Simplemente ya no soportaré más esto".

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el hombre y también decidieron hacer lo mismo.

"Opino que debemos reunirnos y viajar en grupo, así podríamos defendernos mejor de cualquier intento por parte de nuestras aldeas para traernos de vuelta y también nos daría la facilidad de proteger a los más pequeños". Dijo Utakata.

"Eso suena bien, ¿alguien tiene un buen plan para llevar todo esto acabo?". Preguntó la Nanabi muy interesada.

"Yo tengo un plan, pero necesito de tu ayuda Utakata". Dijo Yagura mirando serio al pelimarrón.

"Bien, cuenta conmigo". Respondió éste sin dudar.

Yagura miró con aprobación al tranquilo ojiámbar. "Excelente, pues escuchen con atención el plan que tengo y luego digan si están de acuerdo o no con el".

Y así el peliblanco explicó a detalle su plan recibiendo al terminar de explicar todo, sonrisas de aprobación departe de todos.

"Bien, pues mañana por la noche, pondremos en marcha el plan". Dijo Kurama serio. "Suerte a todos. Nos mantendremos en contacto, sean lo más precavidos que puedan . Nos veremos mañana".

Todos asintieron y se fueron yendo del paisaje mental compartido. mañana sería un día bastante largo y pesado , y debían estar listos para el.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A la mañana siguiente en Kirigakure no Sato.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Todos los shinobis presentes se encontraban muy confundidos, a una gran distancia de todos ellos, enmedio de la aldea de Kirigakure, el Jinchūriki del Rokubi, el joven Utakata, luchaba ferozmente con el Yondaime Mizukage (cuarta sombra del agua) y Jinchūriki del Sanbi Yagura. Los shinobis de Kiri, tanto rebeldes como los que estaban del lado del Mizukage, sin detener sus respectivas luchas, no podían evitar el ver de vez en cuando a los dos poderosos Jinchurikis y su increíble muestra de poder masivo, todos preguntándose ¿qué estaba pasando? y ¿por qué el Jinchuriki del Rokubi había llegado repentinamente después de tantos años de haberse ido de Kiri, para luchar con el Mizukage Yagura en particular?

Ninguno de ellos tenía una respuesta clara, solamente conjeturas. No obstante, los Shinobis rebeldes no se quejaban de tal bendición en lo más mínimo, con el Yondaime poniendo toda su atención en su batalla con Utakata, su única preocupación residía en acabar con los shinobis bajo el mando del Mizukage.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Utakata ya había entrado en su estado de tres colas, y no sentía todavía la necesidad de sacar una cuarta cola, menos ahora que finalmente después de una larga pelea, Yagura recuperó el control de su cuerpo. Al ver el ojiámbar la señal que esperaba por parte de su compañero Jinchūriki anunciando que ya podían irse, Utakata creó una enorme burbuja de ácido a la vez que Yagura hacía una bala enorme de agua.

Ambos ataques fueron disparados al mismo tiempo y al chocar formaron una fuerte explosión que comenzó a expulsar un vapor altamente corrosivo. Aprovechando los dos Jinchurikis la peligrosa cortina de vapor ácido , ambos volvieron a su estado normal y usaron una de las burbujas de Utakata para escapar del lugar sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Cuando el vapor por fin se despejó, ya no había rastro de los dos Jinchurikis para el asombro de todos los shinobis allí presentes, por su parte, TerumiMei la líder de el grupo de los rebeldes, no dejando que la extraña situación la distrajera, tomó ventaja de la inseguridad que se iba apoderando de los shinobis fieles al gobierno del Yondaime Mizukage , que incrementaba a cada segundo que su líder no daba señales de aparecer nuevamente, y le ordenó a sus propios shinobis que atacaran de manera implacable.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su poderosa líder, eso hicieron los shinobis rebeldes y tras casi una hora de terribles batallas, lograron abrumar a las fuerzas shinobis de Yagura finalizando la guerra con la victoria de los rebeldes para gran alegría de estos últimos.

Mientras los shinobis que estaban de lado del Yondaime eran puestos bajo arresto , Terumi Mei estaba bastante desconcertada. La bella mujer se seguía preguntándo seriamente,_por qué el jinchuriki del Rokubi había comenzado a pelear repentinamente con el ahora ex Yondaime Mizukage, y el paradero de ambos Jinchurikis, ya que ella no creía que ese ataque, por más poderoso que hubiese sido, culminara con la muerte de los dos shinobis._

_Ahí había gato encerrado y ella averiguaría lo que estaba pasando, en cuanto las cosas se estabilizaran en Kirigakure. Por más que ella quisiera que un escuadrón de sus shinobis de confianza fueran a investigar lo que había sucedido con Yagura y Utakata, las cosas todavía estaban muy mal en su aldea y la mayoría de su gente, no estaba en condiciones para realizar tal tarea._ Frunciendo el seño disgustada, Mei suspiró con frustración. _Tendría que dejar las cosas así por el momento, pero en cuanto tuviera shinobis disponibles, los mandaría en busca de sus dos Jinchurikis residentes, Yagura debía pagar por sus crímenes contra su propia gente y Utakata tenía que integrarse de nuevo al servicio shinobi, además, la presencia de sus dos Jinchurikis, haría que las otras aldeas ocultas, no se sintieran tentadas a atacarlos en ese momento en el cual Kirigakure estaba debilitado por todos los años de guerra que les habían pasado factura con la disminución de los clanes usuarios de KekkeiGenkai, su baja economía, las reparaciones de su aldea por la recién terminada guerra civil y la recuperación de muchos de sus shinobis, que quedaron _gravemente heridos.

_Sí, tenían mucho por hacer,_ pensó la pelirroja mirando cansada toda la debastación a su alrededor. La bella mujer pelirroja no tenía ni idea, de que los Jinchurikis de Kirigakure se habían escapado sin intención alguna de regresar y que el resto de los Jinchurikis, hacían lo mismo en sus respectivas aldeas usando la oscuridad de la noche para facilitar su huida y la lapsa vigilancia que tenían sobre ellos los shinobis asignados por los Kages. Los hombres y mujeres pagarían caro más temprano que tarde su incompetencia cuando sus respectivos Kages les preguntaran sobre el estado de los Jinchurikis y estos aterrados, les tendrían que informar sobre la desaparición de estos.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Amegakure no Sato, Lugar Desconocido.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Un hombre que portaba en el rostro una máscara de espiral naranja y vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, se encontraba de pie observando sin realmente ponerle atención a su entorno, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos .

Este hombre se hacía llamar Tobi. Hace unas cuantas horas, él había perdido todo control mental sobre el Yondaime Mizukage al cual manipulaba haciendo uso del famoso doujutsu, el sharingan. No comprendía como había ocurrido tal suceso, pero lo averiguaría y tomaría el control de su juguete nuevamente.

Creando una brecha en el espacio delante de él, entró por ésta, para llegar directamente a Kirigakure, solo para descubrir que su juguete había desaparecido junto con el Rokubi y que la guerra civil de dicho país había terminado con la victoria de los usuarios de KekkeiGenkai. _Estaba furioso. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? y ¿dónde se encontraban los dos Jinchurikis de Kiri?_

_No podía detectar ningún rastro de ellos. Esto no le estaba gustando para nada. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y él lo descubriría._

**NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review Please?


	4. Encontrando Nuevas Tierras

**Título:** Por un Futuro Mejor.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Nagisa (Fem Naruto) x Gaara.

**Género:** Acción / Amistad / Aventura / Familia.

**Historia UA.**

**Resumen.**

La vida de la mayoría de los jinchurikis no es fácil, está llena de dolor y sufrimiento departe de la gente que los rodea. Kurama sabe muy bien esto, pero cuando el daño a su jinchuriki e hija adoptiva la deja al borde de la muerte, el poderoso bijuu no piensa tolerarlo más y decide hacer algo al respecto. Los ningen no tienen idea de lo que han probocado.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Nagisa (Fem Naruto) tiene una hermana gemela.

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**dlmauricio19:** ¡Me alegro!, ¡muchas gracias!

Perdona la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo de escritor enorme con esta historia pero hablando con un primo sobre el fic, me ayudó a tener nuevas ideas para la historia.

¡SALUDOS!

**xirons20:** Jaja, unas 3 Bijuudamas bien puestas. XD

2: Cierto, Kurama es super poderoso. Él solito pudo dominar en batalla a todos los otros Bijuus. Eso estuvo increíble y más porque como dices, solo posee la mitad de su poder.

Que valor el de los ninjas ponerse del lado malo de 9 seres tan poderosos, no tienen ni un poco de sentido común.

3: Opino lo mismo que tú. Fue bastante fácil para Akatsuki atraparlos a todos.

4: Eso lo dejaré como un misterio por ahora.

¡SALUDOS!

**N-A:** Bueno…, tuve un gran bloqueo de escritor en esta historia y otras más, pero espero que esta ya pasara. Es muy frustrante no tener ideas o tener ideas muy revueltas que no ayudan a escribir nada, y que por más que estés sentado delante del teclado para tratar de escribir algo, pues… esto no funcione.

Enfin, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

**Fin de N-A. **

**Narración en letra normal.**

**Diálogos entre los personajes entre comillas.**

**Pensamientos en Cursiva.**

**Disclaimer:** el Manga y anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todo es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto, solo los personajes Oc son míos.

**NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA**

Capítulo 3: Encontrando Nuevas Tierras.

**NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA**

_Kurama no podía creer su buena suerte y la de su kit. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien para ellos, ya que no habían tenido ningún problema para salir de Konoha. Él había tenido que tomar posesión del cuerpo de Nagisa con el propósito de avanzar más rápido y poder encontrarse con Shukaku a las fronteras de Hi no Kuni tal y como ambos Bijuus lo habían planeado un par de horas antes de escapar de las respectivas aldeas de sus pequeños Jinchurikis. De esa forma, Shukaku usaría una esfera de arena para transportar a los dos niños bajo tierra rápidamente y no ser detectados por nadie, seguidamente, se dirigirían a Taki para ir por Fu y finalmente reunirse con los demás Jinchurikis de camino a la zona costera de Hi no Kuni._

_Por el camino, hubieron unos que otros improvistos como que cerca de Taki casi fueron vistos salir con la pequeña Fu por uno de los shinobis del lugar, que hacía su ronda nocturna por la zona, pero Shukaku logró actuar rápido y cubrió a los niños con una cúpula de arena bajo tierra hasta que el peligro pasó. Después de eso, continuaron su camino topándose con Roshi y Han, los cuales ayudaron mucho al momento de guiar a los niños con más seguridad hacia las zonas costeras, en donde ya los esperaban Yagura y Utakata, para su alivio, ya que eso significaba más seguridad para los niños y menos posibilidades de ser abrumados por algún grupo de atacantes en caso de que se llegase a dar dicha desafortunada situación._

El grupo de siete personas solo tuvo que esperar un par de horas más acampando a las fronteras de un bosque a unos metros del océano esperando al Jinchuriki del Hachibi y a Yugito los cuales llegaron bastante agotados por el viaje y la velocidad a la que se mantuvieron corriendo para llegar antes del amanecer hasta allí, todo sin usar su chacra Bijuu para no ser descubiertos por su Kage y los shinobis de Kumo.

"Muy bien, hora de irnos". Dijo Yagura muy serio observando a todos los presentes, con sus sentidos trabajando al máximo para detectar cualquier señal de algún enemigo a los alrededores.

"Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el hombre. Entre más tiempo estuviesen allí, había más oportunidad para las otras aldeas de encontrarlos, en caso de que alguna ya se hubiese dado cuenta de la desaparición de sus preciadas armas y hubiese enviado un escuadrón ANBU en su búsqueda.

Con Yugito llevando a Nagisa sobre su espalda, Killer B a un cansado y silencioso Gaara y Utakata llevando a Fu, todos los Jinchurikis comenzaron a correr sobre el mar hasta llegar unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de la costa, después, Yagura entró en su forma Bijuu, y sin perder tiempo, el resto de sus compañeros Jinchurikis subieron a su caparazón y así éste empezó a nadar a gran velocidad cada vez más lejos de los países elementales hasta perderse con sus pasajeros más allá del horizonte.

**NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA**

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo. Los Jinchurikis y Bijuus se sentían mucho más tranquilos al ya estar muy lejos de las naciones elementales, pero ahora, una nueva sensación se iba apoderando de cada uno de ellos, la incertidumbre. Ninguno de ellos sabía que había más allá de las Naciones Elementales, pues prácticamente era territorio desconocido. Solo les quedaba ver a donde los llevaba este viaje, esperaban que fuese un lugar mejor que su antiguo hogar.

Roshi le echó un vistazo a los tres niños profundamente dormidos en medio de ellos. _Al parecer el sueño finalmente los había vencido tras la larga noche de viaje. El resto de ellos se mantenían totalmente alerta ante cualquier amenaza que llegase a mostrarse de forma repentina. Esto, por supuesto, era normal, todos ellos ya eran shinobis entrenados que estaban acostumbrados a pasar varias noches seguidas en vela a causa de misiones pasadas para sus respectivas ex-aldeas._

_Cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, disfrutó de la refrescante brisa marina y del agradable sonido del mar y la ocasional gaviota surcando el cielo. Abriendo los ojos nuevamente y al ver la posición del sol, calculó que ya eran aproximadamente las 2:00 pm , lo bueno era que se habían abastecido de suministros de viaje y que entre todos habían traído suficientes proviciones para varios días en caso de emergencia._

"¿Hey, alguno de ustedes ha escuchado algún relato o tiene alguna información sobre esta parte del mundo?" Preguntó la joven Yugito curiosa.

Los demás se miraron y negaron con la cabeza cosa que hizo suspirar a la rubia en decepción por la falta de información departe de todos los presentes.

"Que yo sepa, no muchos se han atrevido a viajar tan lejos de las Naciones Elementales, y lo más seguro es que sea por temor a lo desconocido, sentimiento tan común en todos los seres humanos". Explicó Roshi con calma.

Todos asintieron sumidos en sus pensamientos.

"Veo tierra más adelante". Dijo Isobu sacándolos a todos de sus reflexiones. El repentino anuncio había llamado la atención de los cinco Jinchurikis que se hallaban despiertos. Curiosos y nerviosos, estos vieron que el gran Bijuu tenía razón.

A la distancia, ellos podían ver lo que parecía una gran franja de tierra, y entre más se acercaban a esta, también podían alcanzar a ver altos árboles frondosos que rebosaban de vida.

Al llegar a la costa del lugar, todos se maravillaron de la gran vegetación que esta tenía, ya que hasta donde podían ver, hectáreas de árboles frutales y demás plantas abundaban en ese lugar.

"¿Oigan?, ¿alguno de ustedes puede detectar a alguien más en esta isla?" Preguntó Utakata después de intentar él mismo averiguar si la enorme isla estaba habitada, y no poder percibir a nadie al utilizar sus básicas habilidades sensoriales.

"Um, no detecto a nadie". Dijo Killer B rascándose la nuca pensativo imaginando que tal vez eran los únicos en aquel lugar.

Respuestas similares a esa fueron dadas por los demás, contando a los niños los cuales despertaron minutos antes de tocar tierra, sin embargo, Nagisa fue la excepción.

"Kurama-tou-san siente la presencia de personas más adelante de nosotros, pero no detecta chacra en ellos". Dijo la pequeña rubia.

Los demás Bijuus y los Jinchurikis mayores fruncieron el ceño en sus pensamientos. ¿Serán estas personas un peligro para sus pequeños cargos y para ellos mismos?, ¿o simplemente son simples civiles?"

"Lo mejor será que descansemos por hoy en alguna zona escondida de este bosque". Dijo el Ex-Yondaime Mizukage. "Mañana tres de nosotros deberemos realizar una misión de reconocimiento para averiguar que tipo de personas viven aquí, y si pueden ser un gran problema para nosotros. Si esto último resulta ser correcto, solo nos quedaremos el suficiente tiempo para reponer provisiones, luego nos marcharemos de esta isla". Finalizó el hombre recibiendo gestos de aprobación del grupo.

El grupo corrió dentro del gran bosque buscando un lugar perfecto para acampar esa noche, y luego de andar corriendo por casi una hora, encontraron un bonito claro rodeado de muchos árboles y una pequeña cascada, sitio bastante alejado de cualquier asentamiento humano, y de igual forma, muy bien oculto gracias a los gruesos árboles y grandes rocas que rodeaban toda el área.

Satisfechos con el excelente lugar, Utakata, Yugito y Han empezaron a crear un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche, por su parte, Roshi, Killer B y Yagura creaban trampas por todo el perímetro en caso de tener invitados no gratos, y Fu, Gaara y Nagisa recolectaban frutas y llenaban las cantimploras que se encontraban vacías con el agua limpia y cristalina de un pequeño estanque a unos metros de la cascada.

Contentos con su trabajo, todos se reunieron en el campamento, Roshi y Utakata prepararon un delicioso estofado de carne y verduras para cenar el cual disfrutaron mucho, se repartieron los turnos entre varones y señoritas para ir a ducharse en una parte oculta por rocas que tenía la cascada y ya entrada la noche, agotados, todos se fueron a dormir con excepción de Han y Yagura, quienes harían la primera guardia esa noche, y la otra mitad, Killer B y Utakata tomarían el relevo.

Ya mañana sería otro día, el cual todos los Bijuus y Jinchurikis esperaban que fuese mucho más fructífero que este.

**NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA NAGISA X GAARA**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review?


End file.
